


【暗殺教室】Fallen (峯秀 殺業)

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 2020年年初二一個夢的衍生會是個長篇是一個蠻沉重的故事 但我個人蠻喜歡的
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師 X 赤羽業, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀, 淺野父子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【暗殺教室】Fallen (峯秀 殺業)

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年年初二一個夢的衍生  
> 會是個長篇  
> 是一個蠻沉重的故事 但我個人蠻喜歡的

。序

遠離車站的街道上新開了一家補習社，門面沒什麼裝飾，卻從開業起便掛著印有“已招滿”字樣的牌子。椚丘高中的長年年級第一——淺野學秀每週的奇數日就會來到補習班對面的速食店，買份套餐，坐在二樓臨窗的位置，邊複習自己的課業，邊等待補習班下課。他會來的日子，補習班下課時，那位令這小教室客似雲來的靈魂人物定必會出現，或和家長討論學生的學習，或送別那些滿臉稚氣的孩子。補習班還有個姓永井的職員，聽說是那男人的學生。男人送別完學生回到教室後，淺野學秀便會收拾好自己的零碎，帶著男人那對他來說遙不可及的笑容踏上回家的路途。他一直不知道的是，那男人會透過補習班的監視鏡頭目送他遠去。

經過E班一役後，淺野學峯雖說要學習去當個父親，但他說此話時已放下這範疇快十二年，加上要應付國防部和E班，忘是沒忘，但也沒進步多少。事件發生後，父子二人會把校園內的針鋒相對帶回家中，然後便一直停留在這階段。在補習班正式營業後，他在家也不時會用手機和學生們交流，二人的交流便又減少了。

待E班事件正式結束後，淺野學峯在董事會開口前主動放手了椚丘校園的經營權，並在大概一個月左右後開設了一所補習班。儘管眾所周知離職原因是他的個人錯失，但淺野學峯這在教育界打滾多年的名字還是令一眾家長們趨之若鶩，補習班還沒正式營業便面臨班數不足的問題，而淺野學峯在這問題成為問題前便以視頻教學完美地把它解決。只是，他重回補習界才一個學期，椚丘的董事會就不知動用了什麼手段，替他重新鋪好了通往理事長室的紅毯。經過雙方協商後，淺野學峯同意以代理理事長的銜頭於每個週二和四回校處理事務，身為學生會會長的淺野學秀也自發地會在這兩天中午到理事長室報告班況。淺野學峯是在十一月中回到椚丘，當時正值忙碌的期中試試後檢討，但這對有怪物之稱的男人來說僅是小菜一碟。

曾因那事件而成新聞頭條的椚丘校園再次回到原來的架構。


End file.
